


Blackouts

by SicaBeth



Series: Multiverse Rescuer [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/SicaBeth
Summary: How would I react to being in the underground?How would the monsters react?What happens when I'm the savior of the multiverse?





	Blackouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is going to be a 1st person POV story of me going through the underground. I hope this goes well. This isn't one of my favorite fandoms and I've been dying to post it! I have plans for this! I'm uber excited!!

I'm Sica. Let's get something strait. My life is complicated. I  
have literally been to hell and back. So if you can look at your life and say 'this sucks' think again 'cause once you read my story you'll think your life is heaven. My adventure though starts off at Mount Ebott in the Universe of the Original UnderTale.  
I ran away. My life sucks. I'm abused by my mom, my dad, my brother, and my younger sister. I don't know what they're gonna do to me when they find me though. I guess it's only a matter of time so I climb the tallest mountain in town... Mt. Ebott. I slowly reach the top, panting and out of breath.

"Finally...huff...I...huff...made...huff...it..."

I fall to my knees and get out my water canteen and chug down half of it. I sit for a minute before I stand up and keep walking. I look at my surroundings. Beautiful. I sigh, but I don't get to stay in this beautiful area long because next thing I know I'm falling. I hit my head and get knocked out.

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

I wake up with my head aching. 

"Where...where am I?" I say aloud.

I slowly get onto my feet and look around. I am in a black room. I can't tell how big it is but where I'm standing is a bed of golden flowers. I notice a light to the right of me. I walk carefully making sure I don't fall. I enter the room. There's a...Flower??? 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Your new to the Underground aren't 'cha? Golly you must be so confused. Someone 'ought to teach you how things work around here. Guess little ol' me'll have to do. Here we go."

I appear behind a box. In front of me was a red heart. 

"You see that? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak but it can go stronger if you gain LV. What's LV? Why LOVE of course. Down here LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'. You want some love don't 'cha? Move around. Collect as many as you can."

I stand here still looking at the heart as the 'friendliness pellets' ran into my soul. I fall down in pain with one heath left. Pain is coursing through my body as the flower starts talking.

'YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS? IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

He laughs evilly. I'm so confused. I thought I could trust this son of a bitch, but betrayal has never affected me that much. 

"DIE!!!"

His evil laughter continues as I'm surround completely with 'friendliness pellets'.

'Welp, It's not like I have anything to live for anyways,' I think.

They're about to hit me and I'm preparing for the pain but it never comes. The last thing I hear before passing out is, "My child are you ok?"

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

I wake up again with my head aching. 

"I'm... Where am I?"

I look around. I'm in a bed. It's cozy but I have to get up. I smell something good. I look down. 

"Butterscotch-Cinnomon Pie." 

I hear a sweet voice say. 

"W-Who are you?" 

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I baked you a pie. I didn't know if you preferred Butterscotch or Cinnamon so I made both. " 

Toriel picks up a plate with a slice of pie and hands it to me. It smells delicious. But what if I can't trust her, like that flower...?

"I understand if you do not trust my child. Your first encounter wasn't very friendly. Take your time young one." 

She turns around, exiting and shutting the door. 

'Should I trust her? .....Hmmmmmm why not. Not like I have anything to loose.' I think as I take a bite of the pie. 

I stand up, setting the pie on the bed, and walk out of the room over to Toriel. She's reading a book about 52 uses for snails. I snicker.

"What's so funny child?" Toriel asks me with a puzzled face.

"Oh it's nothing," I say still giggling, "I'm just a bit sluggish."

Toriel looks at me and then bursts out laughing, a snort here and there. 

"My child you are wonderful, but I'm afraid you must continue your adventure."

She is wiping tears off her face from laughing. He smile slowly fading from her face. 

"Why?" I ask suddenly very sad. 

"Your journey has just begun and besides there is some one on the other side of the exit you need to find and meet."

I start to cry. Toriel gives me a hug then grabs my hand. We head towards some stairs and begin our decent. 

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~

We reach a big door with a simple and cool design. 

"I have to leave you here but be safe." Toriel bends down to be face to face with me. "If a monster attacks you please promise me you'll spare them." 

Toriels eyes are full of sadness. 

"I-I promise." I say as I give Toriel another big hug, tears forming in my eyes. 

"I won't let you down." I say as I open the door and leave the ruins. 

The moment I leave the ruins it was freezing cold. Snow EVERYWHERE. I start walking forward. My body was at the brink of collapse but I have to continue. I pass a branch. It's a large branch but I just step over it no problem. I walk just a tad then I hear a snap. I look 'round to see the large branch broken in two. I keep walking shrugging it off. I hear a couple of foot steps. I look around again... No one. I ignore it as I came up to a poorly made gate. 

"H u m a n. D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d."

I turn around and shook his hand because I didn't want to risk being hurt. Not that it matters.

*pppppppppppffffffffftttttttt*

I burst out laughing. 

"the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old." Sans says chuckling. "Names Sans. Sans the Skeleton"

I slowly stop laughing. "Well that was quite humorous." I say still chuckling. 

Sans joined me in my laughing fit. "Well kid you relly hit my funny bone, but lets stop clowning around. I want you to meet my bro. Papyrus."

He walks through the gate. "don't worry my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."  
I follow sans through to an open area with a lamp and a work station with a couple of rocks. 

"hey kid. See that conveniently shaped lamp?" sans says with his silly smirk on his face.

"yeah I see it. What about it?" I ask confused but with a smile. "go stand behind it. My bros comin over."

I nod and head over towards the lamp. I stand behind it and see Papyrus walk to be infront of sans.

"Sup bro?" sans says. "DON'T SUP BROTHER ME SANS! ITS BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" Papyrus states. 

I doze off while sans makes some puns pissing Papyrus off. The last thing I heard was,

"PUT SOME MORE... BACKBONE INTO IT!  
NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH...............HEH"

I chuckle at this pun then as Papyrus walks away I come out and approach sans.

"you should go before my bro comes back, or you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious puns." he says with a wink. I giggle and nod. I start walking off until he starts talking again. "actually could you stop by Papyrus? He's never met a human before and meeting you would make his day, and don't worry he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be. I'll meet you up ahead." sans says walking off in the direction we came.

I chuckle. I love these people... er.... monsters so much. I start walking in the direction of Papyrus only to run into the bros a little ways down the path. 

They are talking but I can't quite hear them but as I get close enough to hear Papyrus sees me. 

"SANS?! I-IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"nope that's just a rock."

"OH...."

"hey whats that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOSH SANS IT'S A HUMAN. HUMAN BE WARNED AHEAD OF YOU LIES PUZZLES AND TRAPS THAT YOU WILL NEVER GET PAST! THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET EVERY THING I UTTERLY DESERVE. RESECT. RECOGNITION. I WILL BE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! I WILL BE GREETED EVERYDAY WITH A SHOWER OF KISSES. AND I WILL BE POPULAR POPULAR POPULAR!!!"

I roll my eyes and giggle. 

This is going to be fun. 

I start to walk over to Sans when I suddenly black out again. 

"hey k i ..."


End file.
